They're Back
by Reese
Summary: A new threat, old friends, and strange new allies. All done with a new twist. Chapter 22 is up! R&R!
1. Pranks

"Master, are you sure it's best we don't interfere? The protectors of this planet might not be strong enough for this next challenge. " 

"You know we can't interfere directly, but we can help them get the Ancient back. They will definitely need a healer for this confrontation." 

****************************************************************************** 

The others were sleeping like babies, just perfect. * This is going to be so funny!* she thought as she positioned herself just right in the tree above the others. * They won't be able to find me when they wake up.* She pulled the string that was attached to the buckets full of water. The water poured over all of the members of Avalanche waking each in an instant. What followed next was hard for the ninja to make out because of the loud yells and shouts, and the branches in her way. After the pandemonium calmed down, she could make out a conversation that seemed to be taking place. 

" Look her' foo' if you don't do sumthin' about that ninja brat soon, I'm gonna kill her meself." 

" Barret, if you will just calm down you will realize that she is just a child. It's in her nature to do these things." said the brunette as she tried to stop the fight that she knew was going to happen. 

"Fuck that! That little bitch is going to be feeling my spear so far up her ass, her mother- fucking brain is going to explode! That god damned little brat is going to be wishing she was fighting Sephiroth by herself by the time I'm done with her!" 

"I'm sure she's sorry, maybe it was an accident?" suggested the beast named Nanaki, hoping to smooth some of the hostile feeling from the pilot. 

"Yeah, it was an accident, and I'm President Shinra. She could have killed my wires! Just once she needs to think of the consequences. Cloud, you need to have a talk with her. She hasn't grown up any!" 

Yuffie crawled a little farther on the branch to see the spiky, blonde's reaction. She parted the leaves to actually see what was going on. The scene below was rather hilarious to the young ninja. Cloud looked like a drowned chocobo, Red looked like a drowned cat, both Barret and Cid looked like drowned rats, only Vincent and Tifa seemed to look nice, Cait didn't even look wet. The ninja frowned at that, but began to laugh as she saw Cloud again. She covered her mouth and looked back down at what was going on below her. 

Cloud shook his head and looked back at the others. All of the were soaked to the bone. The only one who hadn't said anything was Vincent, he was just looking into the tree tops, but that's nothing out of the ordinary. He served the members of Avalanche and opened his mouth to say something , but he was interrupted as a gunshot was fired into the tree above them. 

Yuffie screamed as she dodged the bullet and fell out of the tree, right into Vincent's arms. 

"Hey....... What's up?" she said meekly as she attempted to jump out of Vincent's arms and into the forest. *Gawd, he's strong!* she thought as she continued to struggle. Vincent put her feet onto the ground, but kept her arm firmly within his grasp. Yuffie looked at the members of Avalanche as they began plotting her fate. * Someone help me, please!* she thought as she closed her eyes. 

***Author's Notes*** Okay, this is my first fic on Fanfiction.net, tell me what ya'll think should happen to Yuffie, alright. 


	2. Revenge

***A/N*** Sorry my first chapter was so short! I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer! 

Vincent held the struggling ninja up so that she could see the effects of her little joke. His sharpened sense of smell picked up the scent of Yuffie's blood. He hadn't meant to hit her, just scare her out of the tree. * Apparently she's not as fast as I thought.* He looked back at the rest of Avalanche and then at the ninja. He thought that the prank she pulled might have come close to what he used to do to the T.U.R.K.S in his youth. * I used to piss Tseng off to the point he would actually yell! I know I shouldn't do this, but she needs some help this time and she needs to be punished. * He held the ninja's arm even tighter and stared hard at the rest of Avalanche's members. 

"She's mine this time." he stated as he pulled her behind him farther into woods away from the others ears and eyes. Yuffie stared in a daze as Vincent pulled her away from the others. This wasn't supposed to happen. Vincent was going to kill her. She felt her heart pounding as she thought of what he was going to do to her. * I always wanted to be alone in the woods with him, but not when he's going to kill me!" 

Vincent finally stopped beside a pond and pushed the girl onto one of the many trees beside the lake. He walked over to the ninja and trapped her between his arms. " Where were you hit?" he asked as he stared into her eyes. * She has hazel eyes. I never noticed that before. * he thought before she turned away from him. 

"You got my shoulder, it doesn't hurt though. It was only a graze. I was caught off guard. If I was paying attention you would never have.................." Yuffie paused as she felt Vincent's hand pulling her sleeve up so that he could see the wound. " I told you that it was only a graze. I'm fine! " she said as she tried to jerk away from him. He was making her uncomfortable, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She had never been this close to him before. He was still wet. * Gawd, what is with his mood swings? One minute I'm sure he's going to kill me the next he's checking out a wound that he caused. * 

Yuffie suddenly jerked out of his grasp and broke away from where he had her penned. "I thought that you where going to get revenge for the water incident?" she said with her hands on her hips. Yuffie watched as Vincent's usually hard lips twitched in amusement. * She is going to be so pissed at me when I do get my revenge. * Vincent stepped towards the young ninja and gently reached out and touched her hair. 

"Yuffie, why would I be interested in getting revenge for what you did?" 

The young ninja looked at her companion trying to figure him out. * He is so fine. * She thought as she stared into his crimson eyes. Yuffie felt herself leaning towards the wet, handsome man. She closed her eyes as she felt herself being lifted into the air. Yuffie opened her eyes right before she landed into the pond. For a second, before she landed into the water, she thought she saw Vincent smile. When she surfaced she couldn't find Vincent anywhere. "Vincent Valetine you are a grade A ASS HOLE !!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she splashed towards the shore. "Just wait until I get even with you for this !!!!!!!" 

Vincent couldn't help it. The look on her face before she had hit the water was almost too much, but hearing her say those words was putting him over the top. Vincent's laughter was barely noticeable, but the fact was that he was laughing. 

****************************************************************************** 

"Ancient, it is time for you to awake from your sleep in the lifestream. Your friends and I need you once again. It is time for my promise to you to be granted." 

"I'm up, is Yuo and Fae really almost here?" 

"Unfortunately, my child. You know what needs to be done when you get back." 

"Yes." 

"What is it?" 

"Make sure that all of the planet's protectors are gathered and that they get their true weapons." 

"Good. Don't disappoint me my child. You and your friends are my last defense." 

****************************************************************************** 

"Reno, are you sure this is the way to go?" 

"I told you that I'm going the right way! I know I'm going the right way!" 

"Well, that's not what the map says." 

"I'm going the right way, for the last time, I'm going the right way! Now, please just be quiet!" 

Elena watched as the leader of their once proud regime ran ahead of them. He had been acting strange since they had escaped from Midgar. "I'm worried Rude. I've never heard him just ask for us to be quiet." 

"I know, Len, I know. He's never been like this." 

"It can't be because we're not working, can it?" 

"............" 

"Well?" 

"I don't know Len, I jest don't know." 

****************************************************************************** 


	3. Telling the Truth

"All right, what's wrong Yuffie?" Tifa asked as she approached the ninja. "No one is here, so you might as well come out with it while the guys are helping Cid with the Highwind." "I really don't want to talk about it Tifa, I'll tell you later." said the dejected ninja. "I promise I'll tell you later." 

"Yuffie, it is later! What is so bad that you won't tell me?" "It's nothing, okay? Why do you want to know so bad?" Yuffie asked as she moved away from the frustrated martial artist. Tifa studied her young friend and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. * Okay, this started when she came back from the woods, she told me that Vincent had thrown her into a pond, and she's been moping since then................. the only other time I've seen a girl act like this was when a guy was involved. OH I got it! *"You like Vincent, don't you?" Tifa asked the ninja that was walking away. Yuffie paused and turned around to face Tifa. " I' m right, aren't I?" 

"Tifa, please don't tell anyone." she pleaded as she walked back to her friend. "I don't want for him to know. Besides it's just a crush, and I have one on Reno, too. It's not really important." Tifa wrapped her arm around the girl she thought of as a little sister. "I won't tell anyone about Vincent but, I don't know about Reno.""Tifa, you wouldn't! Would you?" 

****************************************************************************** 

Vincent lifted the large piece of metal and began to drag it towards the pile of scrap metal. His metal arm was surprisingly useful in lifting the heavy scraps. It still surprised him that he had nerves in the metal connected to him. * Hojo was good at what he did. Even if he was a heartless bastard. * Vincent's ears picked up the conversation that Barret and Cid were having. It seemed to be what had happened that morning."I still can't believe that Vamp did that to the little brat. I didn't think he had the God damned guts to do it! 

"You'd be a foo' to think that!""It's about time for that boy to get riled up about something though. I was beginning to think he didn't have any fucking emotions. He needs to spend more time with the brat. He might calm her down some." 

"Wha', you just be trippin' on those cigs. He 'd go crazy round that kid!" 

"Think what you want, I was just stating my mother fucking opinion.""Well, My opinion is that you need to settle down with Shera before it's to late.""You god damned mother fucking retarded Bangladash! When I want your fucking opinion about when I should settle down I'll ask for it!""Yo, you think you can fix this thing?""I'm probably gonna have to call Shera to help me repair her. But that's alright." 

Vincent shook his head at the two old men. He was older mentally then both of them, yet they still thought of him as one of the "young fuckers" as they liked to call them. * When is Cid going to propose to Shera?* he thought as he threw the metal onto the pile. He turned and saw a young spiky headed blonde make his way to Tifa and Yuffie as they entered the clearing where the Highwind had crashed. He had managed to avoid the ninja since he had thrown her in the pond. He was still confused a little because he wanted to kiss the ninja even though his conscience told him that she was to young. *She is too young for me, I can't take advantage of her.* he thought as he left his work and vanished into the forest. 

****************************************************************************** 

"Cloud! We're here to help!" Tifa yelled to the leader of Avalanche from the edge of the woods. Cloud looked up from his work and smiled at his childhood friend. * She found out what was wrong with Yuffie pretty fast.* he thought as he walked over to them. 

"It's about time you two got here. Cid's going ballistic. What keep you? Girl talk?" he said as he put his arm around Tifa. Yuffie gagged as watched them. "Get a room you two!" Cloud looked at Yuffie and thought of a way to get rid of her."I think Vincent is around here somewhere. Don't you have something to settle with him?" Yuffie looked over the clearing until her eyes spotted her prey. She saw Vincent disappear into the woods. * Oh no he doesn't! * she thought as she ran after him."That was easier then I thought it would be. So did you find out what was wrong with her?" Cloud said as he walked with Tifa towards what used to be the Highwind. "Yes, I did find out what was wrong with her, but I'm not going to tell." "Why?""I promised her I wouldn't." 

****************************************************************************** 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my characters and if Square sees this they will know what belongs to them and what belongs to me. I don't get no money for this either! A/N: I noticed I didn't have one of those things saying that all the cool people don't belong to me so I put one up! Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Revalations

A/N I don't own the characters that Square owns just the ones I make up. I would also deeply appreciate it if you would review my work. Please just give me your honest opinion. If you think it sucks tell me, if you think it rocks tell me, if you think so-so tell me! There is nothing worse than not knowing what someone thinks is of our story. 

Reno flicked a strand his blood red hair out of his eyes as he looked at the hole that used to be the Temple of the Ancients. He seemed to be drawn to this area and he couldn't figure out why. He turned to look at his companions. It still amazed him at how loyal they were to him and how loyal he was to them. They were like the family he never had. Suddenly, he felt like he had to find what he was looking for right away, like someone's life depended on it. Reno jumped down into the whole and began to search for whatever seemed to be out of place. "Reno what you looking for anyway?" Elena shouted down at the group's leader. Reno looked up at her and smiled. 

"I don't know!""What do you mean you don't know!" 

"I mean what I just said! I don't know!" 

Rude began to look around while the other two began to argue. He moved over to the post on the bridge. He was about to leave it when the post began to glow. As he looked closer he noticed that the whole pole wasn't glowing, but only a part that was shaped like a boulder. Rude walked away from the pole and noticed that the farther away he got the dimmer it glowed. 

* Interesting. * he thought. He walked over to where Elena and Reno were arguing. "I think I've found something." "What is it?" Reno called up from the hole he was trying to climb out of."There's a pole that keeps glowing when ever I get close to it." "Are you serious?" asked the female T.U.R.K. 

"............." "I was just asking!" Elena said as she helped Reno out of the hole."What was this about a glowing pole?" he said as he got up to his feet. Rude pointed over to the bridge post and began walk over to it. As he walked over to it the pole began to glow again. "Damn, I wouldn't have thought about a glowing pole." "Not a lot of people do that's why the Cetra made this the entrance to the Lightning trial." said a female voice from the other side of the bridge. The T.U.R.K.s turned towards the face and quickly masked their surprise as the person on the other side simply laughed. "I'm not a ghost, or an apparition. I'm alive and it's time for you three to take your places as a part of the planet's protectors. 

****************************************************************************** 

"Vincent, where are you? I'm going to find you bat boy and make you pay for what you did to me today!" Vincent watched the young maiden pass beneath him shouting for him at the top of her lungs. He was going to let her simmer for just a while before he talked with her. It was amazing how many faces she showed the world. One minute she's an immature child, the next she would be quiet, thinking about her town and it's future. * It must have been tough for her growing up. * he thought as he lowered himself to the silently to the ground. He followed the shinobi to make sure she wouldn't get into the trouble. Yuffie found herself back at the pond where Vincent had thrown her. She thought for sure that he was going to kiss her, well more like she was going to kiss him, but he was going to let her. That hurt her more than being thrown in the lake. * It's just a crush, I have one on Reno too. It's not that important." she sighed as she sat down on a rock facing the pond. She began to watch as the sun set. 

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it?" said a deep voice behind her that belonged to Vincent. 

"In Wutai, they have a myth that the sunset is so beautiful because the sun is being reunited with her lover." 

"You're going to return to Wutai when we're finished helping Cid with the Highwind." he stated in a flat voice. 

"I don't think I am . Sometimes, I think that I do more good for Wutai away from it then when I'm there." she said in a quiet voice. Yuffie turned around and looked up at the tall man. "I just don't feel accepted there, but I love my town so much." "It's about time to go back to the camp." he said offering her his hand. Yuffie took his and stood up. 


	5. Decision

@@@@@AUTHORS NOTES@@@@@@: I'm sorry to do this, but I'm just not getting any response really at all. Nothing that I need to improve on, not so much as a single flame. I decided that I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least two reviews either by e-mail (reese3_@excite.com) or by the little review thing at the bottom of the page. Also, Square knows the deal with the fanfic thing and what belongs to them and what belong to me. If you read this crap, you can tell I'm not going to get paid for it.:) Well, I'll get on to the story. Remember about the reviews. 

"What the hell are you talking about? We aren't no protecting the planet type. You got the wrong people, alright." Reno said as he smirked at the Ancient on the other side of the bridge. 

"Maybe your not, but Rude obviously is. Otherwise the gateway wouldn't have woke up when he came near it. I'm pretty sure that Elena and you are planet protectors, too. We all have a habit of sticking together. I bet if you come over to this side that one this pole will glow!" she said as she moved over to the pole diagonal to the one Rude was at. The T.U.R.K.S. looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. Reno pulled his colleagues over to the side to discuss what they should do. He felt that he should listen to the living dead girl. After all she was dead and is living again. Reno looked over at the young woman. 

"It's not like we have a job." he heard Rude say. " It couldn't hurt anything, besides it could help us to get back onto good terms with people." 

"Are you kidding? It would make people think we're weak. Besides those are the people who killed Tseng!" Elena replied angrily tossing her hair from her face. 

"Len, I thought that we have been over this. They didn't kill him. That wound couldn't have been caused by a buster sword. It is impossible." the tall, bald man told his small blond friend. 

"I still don't believe you." she said as she shook her head. Reno looked back at the half Cetra and made his decision. 

"We're going to try this. If it's meant to be lady luck will take care of us, besides it should help us become stronger. If I remember correctly, they were formidably opponents." Reno said giving the final say in the matter. "Hey! Ancient! We decided it wouldn't hurt to see if we have what it takes." Aeris smiled as she heard the leader of the T.U.R.K.S. shouting back at her. *This is going better than I thought. Sura and Kalip are going to be pleased.* Aeris walked over to her former enemies. 

"I have a few things to tell you before we start the lightning trail. I want to see the your pole Rude, it will have your element on it. There is two of every element except for darkness. It takes four people to open the gateway to every trail. There will be three in a team and a healer. The healer can't help except to heal you between challenges. There will be three levels of the trail. On the last level the person of the chosen element has to complete a obstacle by themselves. Oh, do you have a P.H.S. ?" 

"Ummmm....... yeah, here." Reno said as he pulled the P.H.S. out of his coat pocket. "You want to call Avalanche before we get started, right." 

"Yes, I would like for them to know I'm coming before I get there." she said as he handed her the communication device. Aeris dialed the number that she knew so well. She let it ring for about five minutes before she hung up. "I guess that Cloud misplaced the phone again. Well, let's see the posts." 

****************************************************************************** 

Cloud stared into the campfire as he thought of the last few months. He never imagined that he would have saved the world in two different way in only three months. * The most unbelievable part of this is Tifa.* He still couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams was in love with him. It took almost losing her to realize that the loved her as much as he did. He looked over at the beautiful barmaid who was helping the youngest member of the team learn how to cook. He smiled. *She would make a great mom.* Cloud thought he heard a ringing for awhile, but he dismissed it because all of the members of Avalanche were within his sight. 

@@@@@@@ Okay, remember that I need two review to get another chapter! 


	6. Earth

@@@Author's Note's@@@: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, but I do own Yuo and Fae. I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. I'm probably not going to be very good at it though so bear with me. Now on to the next chapter!!! Oh no new chapter until I get two reviews! 

"Can you sense her yet?" 

"No I can't pick up anything with your you chattering." 

"Why can't you?" 

"Because your disturbing me!" 

"I can't help it, your the one who dragged me along Yuo!" 

"I made you come because your a magician, Fae." 

"Do I hear my big brother even hinting that he's weak at something?" 

"If we were back home I would chop your head off for that remark." 

"I guess it's a good thing that we're chasing a renegade mutant." 

"It is our duty as the royal family to protect our people if it should ever return," 

"And what are you going to do if Jenova is already dead, Your Greatness?" 

"We have to destroy the planet it landed on, so that it can't resurrect itself." 

"And if this planet happens to have sentient beings on it?" 

"We would take the strongest and interbreed if they're hominids, so that our race will become stronger.' 

"Why does everything have to be so set for you?" 

"Because, I'm heir to the throne. Now shut up so I can try to sense her!" 

" 'Be quiet so I can sense her, be quiet so that I can sense her!' That's all you say, every five minutes what do you say?" 

"Shut up Fae! Why won't you just shut up!" 

"I'm bored that's why." 

"Then go do something useful, so that I can sense Jenova!" 

"There is nothing to do on this ship!" 

"Your twenty two cycles! Why can't you occupy yourself!" 

"Because I've done everything I can do!" 

"Then go train! You should at least be getting stronger." 

"Its no fun to train alone!" 

"I don't have time to worry about entertaining you! We have to find Jenova and I need to find a mate so that I can claim the throne!" 

"That's all you care about isn't it! All you ever talk about is Jenova and claiming the throne." 

"How can I protect our people if I don't defeat Jenova and be crowned?" 

"Why do you care more about the people than your family?" 

"Why don't you care more about your people? Now please be quiet so that I can sense her?" 

"Fine." 

".................................................................................................................I can sense her. She's gathering herself again. She was killed on a planet about five months away." 

"This means we're going to have to destroy that planet before she gathers herself again, right?" 

"Of course." 

****************************************************************************** 

Aeris looked at Rude's glowing post and tried to find his elemental sign. She ran her hands over the source of the glow and was about to give up when she had an idea. "Rude, can you step back until I tell you to stop?" Rude nodded and began to walk away from the glowing pole, once again causing the glow to dim. Aeris watched as the glow began to take shape of a glowing boulder. "Okay, Rude that's enough. I found out what your element is." 

"Well, what is it?" Reno asked looking over at the ancient. 

"You need to learn how to be patient.' she replied tossing her hair behind her. She turned towards the silent Turk and sighed. "Your element is Earth. That doesn't mean that an earth attack won't hurt you. Your element doesn't have anything to do with you physically. It's more of a spiritual thing." 

"Reno began to laugh as he looked at his best friend to the ancient and back. "Rude s just like the earth, Big, brown and boring!" 

Elena slapped the back of his head as he began to laugh even harder. "This is serious Reno!" 

"I bet that Elena's air element is air because she's such an air head!" 


	7. Midnight Dreams

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I was on the verge of just deleting this story because no one seems to like it, but I decided that I love this story and I shouldn't give a flying flip what other people think (or more likely in this cause, don't think). If you have an opinion about my story please let me know. I want to know what other people think, even if I 'm not going to stop writing. I also don't own whatever, (Square knows what belongs to them). Now for those who are still reading, ON WITH THE STORY!!! 

Fire, Blood, Pain. She could see her mother running towards her from the pagoda, trying to avoid the puddles of blood constantly forming from the fallen fighters. She could see the blood on her mother's hands. It covered them. She was shouting something to her. She couldn't hear what her mother was saying over the sounds of agony rising from the streets below her. She ran to the door and tried to unbolted heavy oak and metal, but couldn't succeed being only three years old. She could hear banging on the other side of the door. She ran back to her room to see what was going on outside. On the outside of the door a group of men were running into the door with what looked to be a tree. She was told what to do if this happened, only now that it was happening she couldn't remember. She looked across the street where her mother was outnumbered by shinra troops. Now she remembered, her mother was waiting for her to come out the secret entrance. 

"I'm coming Mama!" she shouted out the window before running to the shrine. She pushed the button that moved the statue of Leviathan. Quickly, she ran inside the hidden passage and hit the button on the other side to move the statue back. She ran down the stairs, past the stacks of rations and materia. When she opened the entrance out of the secret room she found her mother beside the door with a sword to her neck. "Mama!" 

"Run, run to the fire cave! Shinra must not get you! Run Yuffie!" she shouted at the child before the sword slid through her neck to silence her. Yuffie couldn't move. She was frozen by fear of the man who stood in front of her. His emerald eyes glowed with a icy fire, his hair fell to his waist in silver waves. He wasn't more than sixteen, but he had the air of her father. Cold, aloof, with no time for affection. Yuffie backed away for the man as he walked closer to her. He had killed her mother. She ran from the man to the mountain trying to get away, but the man was faster than a tree year old and soon caught her under his arm. 

"Retreat! I have her!" she heard him shout to his troops. 

****************************************************************************** 

Yuffie bolted up from her dream in a cold sweat. *Gawd why am I having this dream now? I thought I got rid of that dream when I left Godo.* she thought as she untangled herself from her sleeping bag. She looked for who was on night watch, but couldn't see anyone. *Must be Vincent.* She stood up and began to stretch her legs. She tried to push her dream to the back of her mind over and over again. *It's not a dream, though. It's a memory, your last memory of your mother. Argh! Why won't my thoughts go away! I don't want to think of this, not now. What if someone sees?* Yuffie could feel the tears begin to form her eyes. she tried to blink them away but couldn't. 

Vincent watched the young ninja since the fist time she called out in her sleep. He wanted to go to her. To wake her and comfort her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. What if she had pulled away from him? * _She didn't seem to want to pull away from you in the woods yesterday_. Oh, shut up, I don't need advice from you, Chaos. _You keep thinking that Valentine. _I will. 

_You are the most stubborn man I've ever bonded to._ Good, now be quiet. _You should at least comfort her when she's crying. * _Vincent readjusted his eyes to see what Chaos saw. Sure enough the young ninja was doing her best to not cry. Vincent walked over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. 

Surprised Yuffie jerked away from him. "Vincent?" she said with question in her voice. 

"You don't have to talk, just cry it out. I won't tell anyone." Yuffie stepped into Vincent's embrace and began to finally cry for her lost mother. 


	8. Elena & Reno

@@@@ Author's Note's @@@@: First thing I want to do is thank Kelley and everyone else who has reviewed for reviewing my story. Next thing, does anyone know what Barret's wife's name was? Now for the last part. What does () mean? I'm one of those social retards, okay! Now for the last, last thing. I don't own final fantasy 7 or any of Squares characters. On with the story! 

* I'm a protector of the planet. After being a rookie Turk, I'm chosen to be a planet protector. How does things like this happen. I think I'm getting a headache from all this thinking. * Elena Ventus Loft thought as she watched Aeris trying to find her element. They had tried the backing up trick that had worked for Rude, but it didn't work. Nothing seemed to work. * This isn't fair! But life isn't fair either. The guy I like end up dying right after they ask me out. Then I get stuck with an ass hole, that I happen to love as a brother, asking me out then getting mad and gives me the worst jobs! Now to top it off my new love interest is stuck on a Avalanche hoe! When is my bad luck going to stop! * 

"I've got it!" Aeris shouted jumping up from her position in front of the glowing post. "There is only one element that doesn't show up on the post." 

"I told you that Lena was air!" Reno said jumping up from under a nearby tree. "I was right! She is an air head!" 

"Reno....." Rude warned his flame-haired friend. * He's going to get his ass beat if he keeps picking on Elena. * he thought as his friend continued to tease the blonde. 

"Be careful Len, you might begin to float if you take out your gun!" 

"That's it Reno!" Elena yelled as he punched him in the jaw. "Ow." she said as she shook her hand. 

"Ow!" Reno said as he rubbed his jaw. "You pack quite a punch." 

"Thanks." she responded as a smile began to form on her lips. Rude shook his head at his friends. * They are very confusing. * he thought remembering his own siblings. 

"If Elena is air, that means your lightning Reno." Rude said trying to get the others back onto the issue at hand. Sometimes, he felt like he was the father to them. * Your feelings towards Lena aren't very fatherly. I really need to stop talking to myself. * 

"I always knew that I was a hot shot." Reno said as he began to pimp around. 

"Ya, I can see how he's like lightning. Quick to cum, quick to go!" Elena said before she stuck her tongue out and ran behind Rude with Reno on hot on her tail. 

"Will you two quit it! Your acting like children." Aeris said as she stepped between the two. "Your worse than Yuffie and Cid!" Reno and Elena stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. 

"I'm nothing like that materia stealing bitch!" Elena said. 

"No, your like Cid!" Reno said as he began to run again. "Your nowhere near as hot as Yuffie!" 

"That's the last straw Reno Duner!" 

Aeris and Rude watched as Elena ran after Reno's retreating figure. "Well, at least Reno's back to normal." 

"You mean he's always like this?" 

"Unless he's hitting on a girl or on a mission." he replied as he took out hi P.H.S.. "Would you like to try to call your friends again while I set up camp?" Aeris smiled at the tall Turk. 

"I would like that very much, thank you." she said as she accepted the communications device. Aeris moved over to the clearing and dialed the number that she remembered so clearly. She heard it ring once, twice, three times before someone answered. 

"Hello?" she heard a sleep filled voice answer. 

"Cloud? It's me Aeris!" 

"Where did you get a phs in the lifestream?" 

"Cloud, I'm alive." * I forgot what an idiot he can be at times. * she thought. 

"No your not. This is a funny dream. I'm going back to sleep." She heard the phs click when the connection was broken. * He is such a retard! What did I ever see in him. * The Ancient walked over to the recently set up camp site and handed Rude the device. 

"Did you get in touch?" he asked. 

"Yes and no. Cloud answered, but he thought it was a dream and hung up." 

"He's not all there is he?" Aeris nodded her head and smiled. "I never thought so." 

Okay, I'll have the next chapter up real soon! Peace! 


	9. Before the trial

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I have finally come up with a really original idea! It's going to take a while to get to it though! I hated that it took me so long to post this chapter, but I made it long so some people should be happy! Square knows what belongs to them and what doesn't! Please R & R! 

"We're late! We're late! Why are we always late?" asked a small pale white child from the back of a young dark dragon. "Matashia and Ennui are going to be mad. We where supposed to help set up for the gathering!" 

The dragon snorted from under the young snow's legs before talking. "You're know that we're probably only going to get a few licks. I shouldn't get any since it was your idea to play in the snow, Opal." 

"Your still going to get the licks too Natasha!" she replied with a worried look on her face. "I wonder how many we're going to get this time?" The dragon looked at her friend with a not so concerned look. 

"I don't think we'll get that many. After all, they let us off easy because we're their sisters." 

"You mean that Ennui lets us off easy, but it's Matashia's turn to punish us!" Opal felt the dragon shudder under her as they flew to the Northern Crater. She didn't blame her friend either. Her sister was very, very well to put it nicely she was the Snow Queen. "Do you know what this gathering is about?" she asked trying to take her mind off the upcoming punishment. "We haven't had one since grandma's time." 

"I don't know exactly what our sisters are planning, but it's going to be something big." 

****************************************************************************** 

Tifa stretched as she sat up and began to look around for Cloud. He wasn't in his sleeping bag. * That's funny, he didn't have last watch. * she thought before tripping over a small metallic device. "What's this doing out here?" she asked to no one in particular. She gently kicked Cloud's sleeping bag out of her way as she made her way to the others spread out around the dead fire. She woke up Yuffie first since she was the closest and had breakfast duty that morning. The young shinobe moaned for a second before she dragged herself out of her sleeping bag. Tifa noticed that the young girl's eyes were bloodshot. She wasn't going to say anything though. Tifa moved and began to wake the rest of Avalanche. 

Cloud watched the sunrise over what was left of the Highwind. His face was tight with worry. He never had a dream about Aeris calling him on the Phs of all things. It just didn't make any sense. And to top it off he felt like he was needed somewhere, just like when Sephiroth was calling him. He knelt down to the ground as his headache got worse. "There you are!" he heard Tifa's velvety voice say as she approached him from behind. "What's wrong. Normally your the last one out of bed." 

Cloud felt Tifa's arms wrap around him, holding him close to her. He loved how caring and gentle she was. He turned and faced the young woman. "You can tell me what's bothering you." she said as the sun's rays danced in her hair bringing out her red highlights. 

"I know Tifa, but it's nothing big. Just a weird dream." he replied as he stood up. 

"Would you care to tell me about it." 

"Okay, well I had a dream that Aeris called on the Phs last night and said she was alive." Tifa stared at the man in front of her and began to laugh. 

"Your right, that was a weird dream. It also explains why the Phs was on the ground by your bag." Cloud smiled and hugged Tifa closer to him. 

"Did you put it up?" he asked her. 

"No, I figured you deserve to have Cid run down the batteries telling Shera what parts he needs for the Highwind." Cloud hung his head as he realized that what she was saying was most likely true. 

"Perfect." he said blandly as Cid walked into the clearing with the small device pressed to his ear, talking rapidly into it. "I thought he wasn't going to get Shera involved in this mess." 

"He changed his mind." she said with a innocent smile on her face. 

"Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?" he asked pouting. 

"Because I do." she said pulling him back to the camp. "Let's go back to the camp. Yuffie has breakfast ready." 

****************************************************************************** 

Fae toyed with a bright green strand of her hair as she waited for her brother to put the new coordinates into the machine. Her purple eyes studied him carefully trying to figure out where his weakness was. It didn't make sense for her brother to not have a physical weakness. Oh, she knew his emotional weakness, just not his physical one. How was she supposed to beat him in combat if she didn't know. He was a warrior, he knew how to hid his physical weaknesses from his enemies. That was what worried her. She was his sister, not a potential enemy. 

"Alright, I'm finished. Let's go train." Yuo said moving towards the training room. Fae watched him move with a grace that was unequaled on her planet before she got up and followed him. She just wished that he would open up to her once in a blue moon. 

****************************************************************************** 

"Master, are you sure that this is a good idea?" asked the silver haired apprentice trying to convince his master that the idea was a wrong thing. "If I go back they would only kill me again." 

"That's not true. Your an Light element and your going to be needed. And your not a full fledged apprentice yet. That way we won't be interfering." 

"But!" 

"No more buts Sephiroth! This is your chance to redeem yourself! I promise you can come back when it's over." 

"Yes, master." 

****************************************************************************** 

Aeris rolled over onto her back and watched the moon's path across the side. She couldn't sleep. Even though everyone else was asleep (she had assured her companions earlier that they wouldn't be attacked while they slept.) she felt like she had to contact her Master. But she had no way to get in touch with him. She felt like there was something she needed to know, but didn't. 

A/N I decided to put up this chapter right now! I want to start the trail in another chapter! 


	10. The Lightening Trial

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I would appreciate if someone out there would hit the little review button and say something about my fic. Yes, I know that my story isn't really developed but, everyone needs some type of moral support. You can contact me at reese3_@excite.com. Please, contact me at reese3_@excite.com! Well, on with the story! (More Reno in this chapter for all the Reno fans!) 

"Wake up. It's time for the challenge." 

"I don't wanna!" Reno said as he rolled over bringing his blanket over his head. 

"Your never going to get him up being nice, Aeris." Elena said as she approached the Ancient. "You have to do something like this." she said as she tore Reno's blankets away from him shouting for him to wake up. Reno jumped up from his sleeping roll to his feet, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"I'm up. I'm up." he said as he straightened his suit out. "Is everything ready to go?" he asked as he ran his hand through his thick red hair. 

"All that's left is for me to explain everything in greater detail." Aeris said as she handed him some food. She saw his eyes questioning her about what was on the plate he she handed him. 

"It's edible." she said smiling. "I'll explain everything while we eat breakfast. If that's okay." the Turk's nodded and began their meal listening to Aeris while she began to explain how the challenge worked. 

"All right, let's start at the beginning." she said sighing. "The trial is separated into three sections. The first one is Body. What happens in this part of the challenge is that your strength is tested. It might be by a fighting a monster or by accomplishing a feat. The next section is the Mind. In this part your intelligence is being put to the test. In the last section, the person on trial has there heart tested. No one else goes into this section. There is a reward at the end of the trial. also in every trial, there will be three fighters and one person of the light element. The person with the light element is unable to help in battles or to get you through the trials. I can only heal you after or before a battle and give you a hint for each level." 

Elena looked up from her meal, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "So there is going to be monsters in the trial." Aeris shook her head. 

"There might be a fight in the Body section, but other than that there isn't any monsters." 

Elena looked relieved. 

"Let's get started than!" Reno said from beside his pole. "We don't have all day!" Elena and Aeris stood up from their seats and took their respective places. Rude stretched his arms and went to his pole. Reno looked over at the Ancient besides him. "Well, aren't we supposed to be glowing or something?" he asked her in a whisper. Aeris shook her head and laughed. 

"I forgot to tell you that I have to say the password." 

"Oh..... that makes sense." he said blushing. He watched the ancient bow her head and whisper something in a really low voice. He couldn't hear what she said, but whatever it was t started the process. The air around Reno grew hot and humid. He could see his friends began to glow and disappear. He felt his skin began to tingle like his entire body fell asleep. His eyes closed unwillingly as e was transported to a circular room. The walls seemed like there were alive with lightening intertwining into patterns. He looked around the room for his companions. 

He watched in amazement as first Aeris then Rude and Elena appeared surrounded by balls of electricity. 

"This is so cool." he said when they all gathered their bearings. "So where do we start?" he asked as three doors appeared on the walls. Aeris smiled and shook her head. 

"That's up to you." she said waiting for him to approach a door. Reno looked over at the door to his right and moved towards it. 

"Let's see what's behind door number one." 

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: I'm going to leave you right here and I'm not going to continue until I have at least two reviews for this chapter! It's not too many to ask! 


	11. Part 1: Mind

Body

@@@@ Author's Notes @@@@: First off I would like to thank Kelley, Reno13, and Emerald Eyes for reviewing my story, and Kelley I can't help it! I need feedback! I'm also sorry to inform you that I'm not going to be able to post as fast. I have been restricted from the computer. I'm only allowed on for an hour except on weekends, until Summer Vacation. Bummer huh? Well, I'm going to try to make the hour count! Okay, FYI I'm going to stay with the Turks until the trial is finished. Well, with all that said there is still a few more things to say. Number one, I still need two or more review to continue. Number two, I don't own any of the characters that Square does, and the last thing is.............. Drum roll please. **_Enjoy the story!!!_**

Reno blinked his eyes as a blinding light engulfed him. He looked back for his friends, but couldn't see through the light. The red head turned away from the light and put pressure on his temples. "That lights worse than a hangover." he commented to himself. The Turk looked around the room. It was concrete everything. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the couch in the middle of the room was made out of concrete. Reno looked for a window and couldn't find one. The only light source was from the door. *Why aren't the here yet.* he thought as he moved towards the concrete couch. *They should have followed me in here.* 

The leader of the Turks sat down and propped his legs over the arm of the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sit, but he didn't expect for it to be. It was concrete for god's sake. He waited for a while and began to fall asleep when he decided that he should go back and find out what was wrong. Reno sat up and brushed his fire engine red hair out of his eyes. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way back to the doorway. The light wasn't as bad. He had gotten used to it some what, but he still had to squint when he got close to it. The red head tried to see through the doorway, but he couldn't make anything out. *Well, here it goes.* he thought stepping into the light. 

****************************************************************************** 

"I'm sure he's okay, Elena." 

"How do you know?" replied the blonde brushing her hair from her face. "He's been gone for over an hour." Elena paced in front of the door trying to figure out a way to go after Reno. They couldn't go straight through the door. When Rude had tried to pass through it he was thrown back into the wall, he had little bolts of electricity coming off of him when he had landed. * I'm glad it wasn't me, though. I have enough trouble with my hair when I'm hit with bolt. * she thought with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "I just wished that the phs worked." she said turning to her bald companion. 

Rude smiled as he saw his red haired friend coming through the doorway. He turned to Elena and turned her around. "I told you not to worry." he said as she saw Reno. Elena looked up to er friend and returned his smile. She loved it when he smiled. 

Aeris turned towards the man coming through the door and smiled. It was about time he figured out that he had to come back for them. Reno blinked a few times after he was completely in the room. His eyes hurt while they adjusted, but he smiled as he saw that his fellow Turks were unhurt. "Why didn't you guys follow me?" he asked knowing that there was a good reason for them not coming after him. 

"I suppose you can tell him, Rude." he heard Elena say in her velvety voice. Rude nodded then explained what had happened when he had tried to follow him. Reno shook his head as he turned to the Ancient and gave her a confused look. 

"What's going on? Why am I the only one who can go through the door?" he asked her. Aeris smiled and shook her head. 

"This is your first challenge," she said from her corner of the room. "I can give you your first hint now if you want." Reno nodded his head. "Okay, I've never been really good at be cryptic so I'm going to say this right off. You have to take everyone in." 

"Oh man, this is going to take forever." he said as he looked back at the door. "So who should I take first?" he asked her. Aeris shrugged and looked at Rude. "All right Rude, let's go." 

Rude walked over to the door. Reno grabbed Rude's jacket sleeve and walked into the room. The tall bald man prepared himself for a large amount of pain that never came. When he opened his eyes the room he was in was totally concrete. Reno pulled him over to the couch and made Rude sit down. And went back for Elena. Rude sat there waiting for his friends to show up. When Reno returned he had Elena by the arm arguing. Rude ignored the two as he saw Aeris pass through the door by herself. "Reno I believe that it's not the time to be acting like a two year old." 

Reno stopped from his antics and looked over at Aeris. "I thought that you said that no one could come through the door without me?" 

"When I said that you had to take everyone in I meant everyone in your trio, but I can go anywhere in here by myself." Reno looked at the young Cetra with some suspicion. He was going to ask her more about why she could do that, but a light appeared underneath the couch disintegrating it. Rude fell from the midair onto a door. 

All right, here's my next chapter. Remember to review. I need at least 2 reviews before I continue. 


	12. Part 2: Body

A/N: Well, it's about time I started back on this story isn't it? I thought so anyway. Well I want to apologize to all those (not many judging by reviews) people that I left hanging for so long. I just hope that ya'll will find it in your hearts to forgive my absence. Anyway, I don't own anything that Squaresoft does and starting from this chapter this goes for every chapter. Quite frankly it's a big pain in the ass to write it over and over. Also since I'm not good with long chapters I'm just going to keep them short. Now since I said all of that ..................... **_Enjoy the show......... err ...story!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**Rude winced as he connected with the door underneath him. As he stood up he began to examine the thing that had broken his fall It seemed to be made out of a heavy wood, maybe oak, it's handle was placed on the left side and seemed to be a silver-ish metal. "Rude are you okay?" asked the small blonde suddenly by his side leading him off of the magical door. 

"I'm fine Lena. I just didn't expect for the couch to disappear while I was on it. That's all." Elena shrugged as she noticed she was still holding his. Suddenly blushing she dropped it and turned to where Reno was standing looking at the Ancient with a distrustful look on his face. 

"Well, I believe it's time for us to continue." Aeris said as she walked to the door ignoring the T.u.r.k.s obvious suspicion towards her. The room was silent as she stood before the door. Reno watched her she turned to him. "Aren't you going to open the door?" The young red head shrugged as he went to the door and bent down. He grabbed the rounded handle of the door and pulled it upwards with all of his might. It didn't budge. 

"Rude help me with this." he stated panting slightly. Rude moved beside his friend and began added his strength to Reno's. This time the door slowly began to slide out of the floor. Rude strained under the immense weight of the door as the men began to get the door to an upright position they it began to slip from their grasp. "Watch out Elena, we're gonna drop this damn thing." the flamed haired T.u.r.k. strained trying to keep the door up until his companion was out of the way. 

The young woman quickly moved out of the range of the door. She turned around as a huge explosion of sound blasted into her ears. Where the door had been was a staircase leading into a pit of darkness. "I hope we have a light of some kind." she said as she approached her friends. 

"Didn't you bring one?" Reno replied from where he had collapsed after they had dropped the door. 

"I thought you would have brought it." 

"Nope, I didn't bring anything with me. Your the girl. Your supposed to think of this things." Reno said as he flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes. He watched as Elena began to puff up at his statement. He knew that would piss her off. He also knew that Rude had brought the flashlight. But he wasn't going to let her know that just yet. "Don't tell me your still afraid of the dark. You know I always knew you weren't cut out to be a T.u.r.k." 

"That's enough Reno." he heard Rude say as he pulled out the flashlight. "Now let's get going." the bald man finished as he stood and tossed the light to his younger companion. 

"Alright, I'm getting up." The young man replied standing up. Reno turned the light on and shined the beam into the darkness. "Everyone be careful, the stairs are kinda steep." 

Aeris watched as the T.u.r.k.'s followed their leader into the unknown. A slight smile graced her features as he remembered how much they reminded her of Avalanche. A sigh escaped from her as she thought of the trouble that she knew was going to happen when she informed the allies of their importance to the planet. Seeing Rude disappear after Reno she began to think about the next level of the trail. 

****************************************************************************** 

Reno looked around his new environment. It looked just like the slums of Midgar, except worse. Building were threatening to fall at any second, there were no paved streets the streetlights were broken and bent only a few shining meager light into the streets. * Looks like home.* the young man thought * but it's empty.* 

"What's that noise?" the blonde asked pulling Reno out of his thoughts. 

"What noise?" he replied straining to hear anything. 

"That scratching noise." Reno listened harder and began to hear it. It was faint, but it was steadily getting louder. Reno looked around at Rude and Elena and noticed that Aeris had finally joined them. 

"That noise is the second part of your trail." she said with a slight shrug. "I would suggest that you get ready for the fight. I don't know if you have ever fought a monster like this one." 

"Well, we're already ready for whatever it is." Reno said slightly arrogant. Aeris gave an eerie smile as she disappeared from their sight. "Where in the hell did she go?" 

Reno began to listen for the scratching noise and couldn't find it. Instead he heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. Cautiously, the red head turned to face his opponent. 

_ hehehehe, I'm gonna leave ya'll with that little cliffhanger. Ain't I evil! So tell me what ya'll think I should put them up against and I might consider it. Remember harassment will get chapters up faster!_


	13. Part 3: on with the fight!

A/N: Ahhhhh..... I love the number of reviews I was given and all of the great ideas. If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm. Well, to tell the truth I am a little disappointed with the amount of encouragement I'm receiving from the people who are reading the story, but I'm going to continue anyway. If anything is confusing anyone let me know and I will explain it to you in the next chapter. Now back to the story! 

"Will you please help me?" a small voice asked from Reno. "I've lost something." The young us It had what looked to be hands with long, deadly claws that had to be at least a foot long. The creature's skin was the color of raw flesh and pus, but it still had the same ice blue eyes as the little girl. 

Shocked, Reno stared at the space he was just a second ago. The creature's claws were imbedded into the ground. Furiously, the creature turned to Reno and charged. A train like sound came from the creature's mouth as it suddenly bolted backwards in pain. Elena smiled at her companions through the hole she had put into the creature's chest with her gun. Her smiled drifted away as the creature turned to her instead of falling as she thought it would. Rage flamed through the monster. Abandoning it's charge on Reno the creature streaked it's way toward the girl with it's eyes burning. Raising its hand the creature swiped at Elena leaving five angry blood lines and the female turk knocked into a far wall. Elena fought to get to her knees as she the creature coming to finish her off. 

Rude quickly thought of the materia he has equipped. "Ice 3!" he yelled hoping to slow the creature down enough for Reno to charge up his night stick. The creature bellowed as ice cloaked it and burst into a million pieces of razors. Reno saw his chance. "Turk Light!" he screamed as a pyramid trapped the creature. He watched as the creature struggled endlessly until it passed out from lack of air. The thing would die soon. It would suffocate. 

Reno turned to where Elena was and saw that Rude was already helping her to her feet. 

****************************************************************************** 

"I told you they would defeat it easily." Aeris with a hint of a smile in her voice. She was proud that the Turks had done so well on the guardian that the Ramuh had chosen. The light elemental looked back into the seering pond and smiled as she saw Reno trying to make Elena laugh to get her mind off the pain. It seemed to be working. 

"The guardian's not dead yet." replied the somber sorcerer. 

"But it's going to die soon enough. Why don't you just pass Reno to the last level instead of waiting for the guardian to die?" 

"The last level will be very hard for the boy. He needs to rest." he said as he bowed his head. 

" The last level's the hardest for everyone, but it is your trial and things go like you want them to. I just wish that Alexander was as easy going as you are." The mage smiled and nodded. 

He know how much of a perfectionist Alexander was. It was a pity that she got stuck with him. Madian would have liked her better. 

All right i'm leaving it right there. Now i'm begging you people to Review my fic. Please! 


	14. Part 4: ummmmmm can't think of a good na...

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story especially Sorceress Fujin, Pegasia Silverfeather, Kaz and ashley. This people were so cool as to review my last sucky no sense chapter...... I just reread that chapter and found out it was jumbled and left a lot of stuff out that I had put into there, but I'm to lazy to rewrite it. Hehehe 35 reviews looks really cool..... okay over Dumb ass moment. As always Square knows I don't own the Final fantasy series... just the characters I make up! All right, enough talking. Now, on with the story! 

Reno sat with his back against one of the many concrete buildings. It had been a long time since they had defeated the monster. The young man looked over to were his other companions had fell to sleep. Elena was resting beside Rude with Rude's arm around her shoulders. A slight giggle escaped from him as he thought of how they would react when they woke up. It was obvious to him that they had feelings for each other. It was just a matter of getting them to admit it to each other. The red head sighed as he leaned his head back. He was happy for the two, but he was also a little.... jealous of them. His eyelids began to feel very heavy as his energy began to slip away. 

Feeling refreshed the young man awoke from where he was sitting on the ground. As he stood up he noticed that Elena and Rude were gone. * Weird, they wouldn't leave without me.* he thought as he began to walk around to find them. The echo of his footsteps against the empty streets was unnerving. The feeling of emptiness was almost to much to bear until he saw a old torn down house. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he entered the place of his birth. Tears began to cloud his vision, but he blinked them away. 

"Figures, you've always been to emotional for a T.U.R.K. Reno." stated a silvery voice behind his back. "I never understood why you were chosen by them over your sister. She was the one who was going places, not you. You were just tagging along." 

Reno turned to see a petite, drawn version of his mother. Red hair engulfed her small frame adding an impression of strength to her failing health. Anger added color to the whiteness of the small woman's skin. Fire blazed in the jade eyes that gazed at him. "You know it's your fault she killed herself don't you? It was her last chance and you took it away from her. I don't see how you were able to do that." The woman paused as she looked at her son. A smirk graced her lips like a blessing from Lucifer. "I've been told that T.U.R.K.'s were supposed to be the coldest bastards that ever walked on the planet. You know what, I just think they were all bastards like you. What do you think Reno? Do you think they all don't know who it was that fucked their mother? Maybe they're like you? Which of the twins was your father?" 

Reno took a deep breath as his mother continued with his list of grievances against her and the world. "Do you remember, Reno? Do you remember when you asked who I loved more? You or your sister? I replied that I loved you both.... Well, here's the truth. I don't love you. I have never loved the bastard that ruined my marriage and career." 

Pain rocked Reno as he heard her mother's confession. The one thing he always had questioned had been answered, but not the way he had hoped for. How had this happened? One minute he was in a trial to become a protector of the planet and the next....... he was home? Something just didn't add up. 

"You're not real, are you?" Reno asked the figure as anger began to course through him. 

"No, I'm not." his mother replied. 

Reno braced himself as his mother began to disappear being replaced by a man with long white hair and beard. He was wearing long white robes and was holding a long oak staff with an orb at its top. "All you need is some stone tablets and you'd be Moses old man." Reno said with a smirk on his face. 

Ramuh started at the young man's words before he began to laugh taking Reno by surprise. "It's about time you finished this trail. I've been hoping you wouldn't be so slow!" Reno stared at the in disbelief. "I have some things that you might find handy on your journey young man. Follow me if you want them. I have no use for them seeing as you have different abilities than I do." 

Reno observed his surroundings melt away to reveal the room he entered into. Ramuh opened the door that was on the left to the one he had opened. Stepping inside Reno saw what looked to be a stone alter. Resting upon it was a nightstick. Taking a step forward, Reno gasped as he lifted the weapon from it's pedestal. The sorcerer softly chuckled as he watched Reno's eyes widen like a child's on Christmas Day. 

"It's called 'Thor'." Aeris replied from behind Reno. "There's also a new limit for you to learn..... it's supposed to your ultimate limit. It's called Lightning Shock." 

Reno turned around to face the Ancient. "Where's Elena and Rude." he asked remembering his friends' disappearances. 

"I took them back above ground." she said as she handed Reno the paper that the limit break was written on. "I figured they wouldn't be as bored there. Are you ready to go?" 

Reno looked back to were Ramuh should have been and found nothing. Then her turned his green eye back to Aeris. "Beam me up Scottie." 

Author's Note: I promise to have next chapter off of the Turks! Well, ya'll just need to tell me who you think I should focus on and that means using the special little button that fanfiction.net was so nice to put at the end of the page ! Okay! 


	15. Hanging

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing and as popular vote says........ hehehe..... I have a character development plot for this chapter. I'm gonna have a bit of everyone in here because if I don't my story won't go anywhere! Sorry to those of you who wanted an exclusive chapter, but I will have more of those later! I promise.... wink wink. Hehehe, I love conflict in romance! Oh well enough of that. Thanks for reviewing my chapter Sorceress Fujin! I love your review..... I would love anyone else who reviewed, too. Oh well, If you don't want my love you don't know what your missing! As always Square knows the deal with me and the other fanfic writers! Noe thank you for flying Reese airways..... next stop the next chapter! 

"Yo, Spike, let me use your Phs for a second." Barret said. Sighing as he tossed his own small machine aside. "I've run the batteries on mine down." 

Cloud shrugged as he pulled his Phs out of it's holder on his belt. "Who you going to call?" 

"Who ya think? Marlene, you know. My daughter and ........... Elmyra." Cloud looked at Barret in disbelief. This was the first time he heard the man say he was going to call Elmyra. "What you lookin at Spike? It's not like I like the woman...... well I like her just not sexually and she's the one who's been lookin after my daughter all this time. Besides how else am I gonna tell if she's been acting up or not? She ain't gonna tell me!" 

Cloud watched as the former leader of Avalanche babbled on about the reasons he was calling Elmyra. "You really like her don't you?" he asked frustrating Barret even more. The blonde man laughed as Barret sputtered and grabbed the Phs out of his hand. Stalking off the black man dialed the now familiar number to reach Elmyra. 'Man, that kids got some nerve.' he thought as he heard the phs ring. 'Elmyra just takes care of Marlene for me.' 

"Hello," answered a small voice. 

"Guess who?" Barret answered, immediately recognizing his daughters voice. 

"DADDY!" Marlene screamed with excitement. "Oh, guess what daddy! I've got a suwpwise fow you when you get back! Oh did you see the pwetty staw! The one that was pushed away by the pwetty gween light! Evewyone was cwying, but not me! Why did they cwy daddy? Elmywa said it was cause the light was so bea....bea......pwetty! I don't think that's why! Daddy? Did you cwy?" 

"No honey," Barret replied "I didn't have the time." Listening to his daughter ramble on the phone made Barret happy that he was going to see her soon. 'Which means I have to talk to Elmyra. Before Spike's batteries run down.' 

"and then. I said to the kitty 'Mr. Kitty youw going to get huwt in the twee why don't you come down?' and he did daddy! Do you believe that!" 

"Yes, my daughter can do anything, but I need to talk to Elmyra right now, okay?" 

".......okay." Marlene said as she felt a little disappointed. She still had to tell him about how hard she's been training. "Hold on daddy." 

"Princess?" 

"Yes daddy?" 

"I love you." 

"I wuv you too daddy!....... ELMYRA........ daddy's on the phs. He said he want's to talk to you." 

"Hello?" he heard a mature voice answer when she picked up the phs. "How are you doing Barret?" 

"I'm alive........ don't know where I am, but I'm fine." he said unknowing that a smile had crept on his face when Elmyra asked if he was okay. "I should be back soon. We have to fix the Highwind and then we're out of here. So how's Marlene behaving?" 

"Well, she's over being shy now. In fact, she's quite popular with the boys. They like the fact she can beat up snotty little girls." 

"What do you mean by that?" Barret asked suddenly concerned. 'My little princess wouldn't be so rough.' 

"I mean she's a total tomboy Barret. She had some trouble with one of the girls in school so she took care of it. I've never seen a black eye look so good on someone before." 

"You did punish her for fighting didn't you!" he asked with dismay dripping in his voice. 

"Of course," she said "I hated to do it though. Well, think of it this way Barret. You have a daughter that can take care of herself." 

"Well, I just wanted for you to know I would be back soon." Barret said as he heard a beeping that meant the batteries were getting low. "I'll see you in about a week. I have to go now." 

"All right, good bye Barret. Take care of yourself." 

"I will, good bye Elmyra." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

____________________________Meanwhile_________________________________________ 

Cloud watched as long chestnut hair swayed over Tifa's back in a silken wave. The slow deliberate movements of the martial artist's were beautiful and full of power. Cloud leaned on his sword handle just watching as Tifa warmed up for there training session. Awe overwhelmed him as he remembered the night before they fought Sephiroth. So many things happened that night. One of the most amazing was the realization of love he felt for Tifa. Of course he didn't say that to Tifa. How would she have reacted? Most likely not good. Sure she was a friend.... and a lover, but he didn't want to ruin there relationship by saying three little words. Besides what if she didn't feel the same way? 

Focus, that was the only way to clear your mind. Let your body take over. That's what Zangon always said. When you didn't want to think you had to clear your mind and that meant practice. Don't think about Cloud and you. Don't think about the night before Sephiroth, or the way he held you. Don't think about what you did. 'I slept with the man I love there's nothing wrong with that.' _Unless you break a promise that you made. _Tifa cringed. 'So what if he didn't say he loved me. I still love him and that's not going to change.' The young martial artist paused from her warm up. Noticing Cloud staring at her. 

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to train?" she teased. 

Author's note: Falls down on her knees....I'm sooo sorry! Please forgive me Sorceress Fujin! I tried! I just couldn't reach Yuffie and Vincent! I think they turned their phones off......besides I wanted to post this chapter today! 


	16. Next chapter

A/N: I'm back! Yippie! Reason why this or my other stories hasn't been updated in such a long time is 'cause my modem sucks! It keeps breaking and I never get to post! Well, I'm glad that so many people have actually reviewed my story. It was definitely not something I was expecting. Well, Ya'll want a story not my rambling! On with it then! 

The young snow and her companion slithered behind the crowds avoiding any of the great monsters who might report them to there sisters. The great council had already been gathered by the time they arrived to the Northern Crater. In the middle of this gathering was a flat raised stone. Upon the stone stood the most powerful cetmon in the world. The Snow Queen. Opal and Natasha Saw her as she made the sign for silence, instantly hushing the crowd. The queen's noble features seemed to become even prouder as she opened her mouth to make her speech. 

"For many centuries our ancestors have suffered from the misunderstanding of the humans. They have burned our nests, destroyed or homes, attack our young and old. They have led wars for the sole purpose of destroying us and each other. They attack us with our backs turned and suck the power from our mother. Just recently one of our own was manipulated into trying to kill our mother. To invoke the Black materia that we had hidden within itself, to call upon the last defense against the Old ones, Meteor. In our quest to stop him without taking his life, many of our warriors lost their lives to a band of humans. It is not known if they were there just to kill the changeling or to stop Meteor, but that does not change the fact that many of our kind died, and that someone must pay. But this is just one of the matters to be decided upon. It has been many years since we have come together. The most important thing at the moment is to take back our place as equals. We are only monsters because that is what humans choose to call us and we accepted it. We became what we hate the most! Not only do the humans kill us , but I have heard of our own kind attacking them! Of killing their children, and terrorizing villages! I will repeat this just once, now listen carefully. That is not the way! In order to be accepted we must show the compassion and caring that is missing from our brushes with humans. Like the Nibel wolfs who saved a human infant and left it in a village for others of it's kind to take care of. We must take care and protect the humans from themselves. But in order to do this we have to make them understand that we are not enemies or beasts, but the Ancients of the mother. The ones rightfully called Cetra, not monster! In order to do so, we must make contact with them. We're to start with the place called Kalm." 

As the queen finished her speech a burst of dismay ran through the crowd. Opal watched as her sister descended the stone and left the gathering, leaving in her wake many confused and distressed Cetra. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Cait Sith jumped over the remaining stream of rubble from the Highwind. Cleaning was always a pain in the butt to the small cat and giant mog. There were better ways to spend time...... like chasing that big rubber ball that Cait had hidden in Sith... or even better! He could tell fortunes, but no. Cid was being mean and forcing him to help pick up all the big junk from his stupid plane! "Stupid Cid!" Cait yelled through his megaphone, startling all of the people at the work site and earning an evil glare from the chain smoking pilot. 


	17. ummmmChapter 20?

A/N: Alrighty, another chapter! Original characters are mine and I've got to get back to work. I've decided to finish this story first and to focus on it before going onto the other ones! I want to seriously thank shayster for supporting my work. She's a great pal! Now on with the story. 

*This is amazing!* Yuffie thought as she watched the rainbow that spread over the end of a gigantic waterfall. The rushing water fell into a tranquil pool of water. It took her breathe away. She thought Luceria's Falls were beautiful, but this space was just....... perfect. She never could remember how she found it. The dream she had the night before had preoccupied her all day. it brought back to many memories. Memories that she didn't want to resurface. She had her reasons for wanting to get revenge from Sephiroth, but she just couldn't let Avalanche know. Not yet anyway. It was to personal. * I just wish I knew what started to trigger them. * the princess thought. * Maybe it was defeating Sephiroth.* 

The young ninja shook her head and sat on a nearby boulder that overlooked the pool. Spray from the waterfall fell lightly on her, cooling her in the hot afternoon. Cloud had let them have the afternoon off since everything that could be salvaged from the airship was. There was nothing left for them to do until Shera got there with the extra parts. Soon everyone would be going there separate ways. She sighed once again. It just didn't feel right for them to be parting. Not at the moment, anyway. 

Not to far from the boulder, Vincent Valentine watched the young maiden from his perch in the tree. It wasn't safe for her to wonder off alone. They hadn't had a monster attack ,but that didn't mean that they weren't around. Someone had to take responsibility for Yuffie. *I guess that falls to me for being a member of Wutai. Old habits are hard to lose.* the gunslinger thought as she watched the young female intently. Her movements were losing their teenage awkwardness for the gracefulness of womanhood. The young shinobe suddenly seemed fragile to him and he knew that he had to protect her no matter the cost. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Fae jumped back from her brother's blast. The energy bolt leaving a scar on the training room floor. She quickly spouted off a spell of protection to surround her from his physical attacks. Yuo saw this and attacked again before she could concentrate on a attack spell. The man gracefully sliced and thrust at his sister knowing that she couldn't be hurt from the sword due to the spell. Fae saw the disadvantage she was at. Unless she could fully concentrate on her spell she wouldn't be able to enact it. Yuo saw an opening in his sister's defense at that moment. The purple haired man quickly switched his attack from the sword and swiped his sisters feet from under her. Fae fell onto her back and before she could move her brother had his sword to her neck. 

"That was very dirty, Yuo." she said while moving his blade from her neck and getting up. 

"Do you honestly expect for your enemy to give you an opening to attack them?" he replied with a snort as he sheathed his weapon. 

"Of course I don't!" she screamed at him in indignation. "Why must you always talk down to me?" 

"Until you can prove yourself my equal, I will continue to treat you as inferior, my dear sister." he said as he left the room. * I have to make you get better, Fae. Why can't you understand that?* 


	18. I know, I know! Chapter 21!

A/N: Okay just to let you know, I'm aware that my chapters are short. It's just that I don't have the time to make them longer. Yeah, I know about saving it on a disk, but whenever I do that I end up loosing the disk. I'm sorry they're so short, but I'm trying. Once again, Thanks to all those who reviewed, 'specially to Dark Yuffie and to shayster. Now on with the story. 

Pain exploded around the silver haired man as he tried to move. Lights burst from behind his eyelids and his entire body felt weak. The feelings began to subside as he felt the whisper of the wind on his skin and the softness of the grass underneath him. The former general rolled onto his stomach and opened his eyes. He had no idea that traveling between the realm of the dead and the living could be so painful. the bright light was very painful. He closed his eyes again and rested his head on his arms. 

*SLEEPING ON THE JOB, SEPHIROTH?* boomed a voice in side his head, causing the man to cringe in pain. 

*DON'T DO THAT!* he shouted back at his master, causing him to cringe in even more pain. *This is worst than the day after getting hit with the Omnislash and a hangover combined.* 

*If you would get your lazy ass up I wouldn't have to yell at you that bad. Now get moving or I'll do it again!* Sephiroth dropped his head back onto his arms and sighed. He was dreading meeting back up with Avalanche. 

*I SAID NOW!* the voice screamed causing Sephiroth to jump to his feet. 

"I"m going!" he yelled back to the entire world even though No one could hear the other part of the conversation. "Stupid mission...." he mumbled as he made his way through the forested area, pouting more with every step. "Could have at least given me a chocobo, but no, 'I'll drop you into their midst' he said. And where did he drop me? IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NO WHERE!" 

*I heard that,* the voice in Sephiroth's head replied. 

"................................sorry" he said meekly as he walked to find his would-be companions faster. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Aeris wiped the sweat from her brow as she paused from walking. Her staff was kept in one hand as she bent over onto her knees. It had been quite awhile since she had to do this much walking and being dead wasn't exactly being in the best shape. The flower girl looked up from her position and saw that the Turks were quickly moving out of sight. "Wait!" she cried out to them. 

Reno looked back and saw what was the matter. "I guess it's time for another break." he said halting in mid stride. Elena and Rude looked back to Aeris and shook their heads. It had been slow moving ever since they left the temple. Apparently the further they got from it, the more Aeris reverted to her former health status. She never had been particularly healthy to begin with, but at the temple she was a lot stronger. Elena sighed. She figured it had to have something to do with her being an Ancient. 

Aeris sat on the ground and rested her staff beside her. "Rude," she began. "would you mind if I used you Phs?" 

Rude shook his head as he took it from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Aeris smiled as she accepted it. The Cetra dialed in Cloud's number. The phone ringed and ringed, just as she was about to hang up a voice answered on the other end. Aeris smiled. 

"Cloud!" 

"I'm sorry but the Phs customer you are calling is unable to answer their phone right now. Please hang up and try again." replied the uniform voice behind the recorded message. Aeris hung the phone up and handed it back to Rude. 

"If it's not one thing, then it's the other." she said weakly. 


	19. Fortunes

Light faded into the distance as Avalanche sat around the camp fire. Each member seemed lost in their own thoughts. The twinkling stars looked down upon them as though they were blessing them. Tifa and Cloud were reminded of the night at the wishing well, so many years ago. The youngest member of the group could almost picture the night sky over her home country. The pilot remembered his meeting with the stars, the one when he realized his true dream. Barret looked at the stars and tried to picture his little girl being tucked into bed by Elmyra. As Red X lll looked at the stars, he could remember his grandfather's lessons of the solar system and the worlds' beyond his. Vincent didn't even bother with looking at the night sky, every star with it's twinkling light seemed to be a reminder of his guilt, of the deaths he had caused. The last member of Avalanche looked upon the stars and began to plot them. It would come in handy for fortune telling. 

Cait Sith suddenly jumped from his perch on his mog. "Let me tell everyone's fortune!" he cried. "I haven't done that since the temple and I think I'm loosing my touch!" Groans erupted from Avalanche, except for two members. Yuffie jumped up and ran over to Cait. 

"Start with me first! I wanna know about the man I'm going to fall in love with!" the ninja said hurriedly. Vincent just remained silent as he watched the fire. Cait began to jump around and dance trying to divine the fortune. After awhile he just stopped and proudly handed her the fortune. Eagerly, Yuffie grabbed the paper and read it. "The one winged angel shall deliver your most prized possession........... What the hell does that supposed to mean, Cait Sith?" she yelled. 

"Maybe I'm just still rusty." Cait replied confused himself. "Let me try again." The cat and mog began to dance around again. As he stopped, he handed Yuffie another slip of paper. 

"Your true love is tall, dark and handsome................" the princess laughed at the irony of the corny fortune. "I think your still really rusty Cait! Why don't you try to give Cloud and Tifa a fortune?" Cait hopped over to the couple on his mog, and gave them a pouty face. Tifa laughed and gave a pleading look at Cloud, who just sighed and nodded his head. Cait smiled and began his dance. When he finished he announced the results to the couple. 

"The good die young, and frogs like water." he said proudly earning strange glares from the entire group. "What? I like that fortune very much......" he said defending his masterpiece. "Fine, I'll do it again. But this time I'm not going to do it for both of you at once. I'll start with Tifa." Tifa shook her head and watched the cat dance around again. Upon finishing, he handed her a slip of paper that read "Your angels are watching over you." 

Tifa smiled and read it out loud. "That one was really sweet." she said smiling softly. Cait then began to dance for the last time to give Cloud his fortune. When he gave Cloud the slip of paper, Cloud read it to everyone. 

"Something precious, which was lost, will find you once more." Everyone smiled and Cait sat back down. It was really tiring to give out fortunes. It made him really dizzy, even if he as a robot. The Phs broke the night's silence as it began to ring. Cloud swiftly picked it up and turned it on. 

"Hello," said a faint voice "........Are you there,..... Cloud?" Cloud shook his head from confusion and answered. It couldn't be who it sounded like. 

"Yes, I'm hear." he began. "Who's this?" 

"It's me, Aeris." 


End file.
